Hot and Cold
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Can Peaches learn to forgive Ethan for his misdoings and hurtful words?


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ice Age unfortunately

**Title**

Hot and Cold

**Summary**

Can Peaches learn to forgive Ethan for his misdoings and hurtful words?

**.**

Jerk.

Try-hard.

Loser.

Three words she used to describe that mammoth, Ethan. He thrived on danger, put other animals down for choosing to be different and flirted with far too many girls all at the same time. And the worst thing? He thought he was great! Peaches' slammed her trunk against the tree, growing frustrated with each passing second. She couldn't believe she had been captivated by him.

The moment she had locked tusks with him, she thought she was going to melt into the ground. That's how hot he made her feel. Gazing into those beautiful eyes... hearing that dreamy voice... "Get a grip, Peaches!" she scolded herself. "Ethan is a bad mammoth and totally not right for you." Insulting her family was the last straw. So what if her family was half-possum?

Just the mention of his name caused her blood to boil. He wasn't special anyway, just some good looking mammoth with good style. What had he done to deserve his status than be blessed with good genetics? Her family rescued a human baby; her family saved animals, while all he could do was cower behind his lady friends.

But...

Despite his flaws, she was positive Ethan was a nice mammoth deep inside. Perhaps he was simply scared to reveal the softer side because he feared what the other mammoths would say? She was determined to understand him more. Surely, there was a sensitive side to him? "Peaches? Is something bothering you?" Louis asked gazing up at his friend.

"I was just thinking about Ethan, that's all," she replied.

Louis frowned. "Ethan? I thought you decided he was bad news?"

"He is... but I can't help but feel like there's more to him. I think he's scared of letting others get close," she said, lifting her trunk and scratching the side of her back. "I just want to talk to him privately that's all. You don't have to worry about me Louis."

Louis sighed. "Alright, I trust you know what you are doing. I'll meet up with you later then." He dug a hole in the ground leaving Peaches alone. Once Louis had gone, Peaches made sure no one else was following her then set off towards Ethan's herd. She found him standing by himself under a tree with no other mammoth in sight. It looked quite strange seeing him so alone.

"Peaches?"

She walked over to him. "Ethan," she greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk about us, that's all. I want to know why you said those things to me. Why you insulted my family."

"I never meant any of those words, Peaches. You know that, right? We're friends."

She shook her head. "That's not an excuse. You wanted me to change my appearance and you insulted the very mammoths that mean everything to me. And not only that, you managed to turn my back on Louis."

"That was your choice, Peaches. You were the one madly in love with me desperate to make me feel the same way about you."

She blinked. "Madly in love with you?" she scoffed, "you have a bigger ego than I first thought." Try as she might, she could not stop her cheeks from burning. What he said was true – she tried hard to satisfy him thinking changing herself to suit his views would bring happiness.

Smirking, he lifted his trunk and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You know you look great when you're all mad and flustered."

She pulled back, giving him a hard glare. "Maybe I was wrong to come and speak to you."

The humour in his eyes faded replaced with honest sincerity. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. You're right – nothing can excuse me for the things I said about you, your family and friends." He let his trunk hang low, then spoke again, "I guess I just wanted to see how much you liked me."

"You have a weird method of finding out."

Again, that all knowing smirk crossed his face. "So... did you?"

"What?"

"Did you like me?"

"You already know that I did!"

"I want to hear you say it."

Peaches rolled her eyes. "Fine, I did. Happy?"

"What about now? Do you still like me?"

"How can I? After everything that's happened between you and I, I don't think I can forgive you." Could she forgive him? They were both young after all, and many foolish things were said at this age. But what if he hurt her again? "You will only hurt me again."

Ethan took a step towards her. "I don't want to hurt you, Peaches. There's something between us... I knew it when our tusks locked that day you crashed into me. Maybe that's why I was so mean to you. I didn't want to admit I actually felt something for you and so I covered it up by being cruel." He looked away, casting his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry."

That was unexpected. "I... I don't know what to say... I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were being cruel to earn laughs from the other girls..."

"They're jealous of you – did you know that? That's why they jumped at the chance to put you down." He shook his head, "But we're not talking about them, we're talking about us. I want to know where we stand. So..."

She shuddered under his heavy gaze, yet found herself unable to tear away. Staring into his orbs gave her a brief reminder of the feelings she had before a wall was erected between them. Could she learn to love him again? They had both made mistakes – she for being a fool, and him for being a afraid. "I suppose we could give it a try."

A smile graced his face. "I'm glad to hear it." He took her trunk with his own and held it gently. "Here's to a fresh start."

.

So, thought I'd jump on the Ethan/Peaches bandwagon which is quite... small. It is now my mission to bring more love to this pairing. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
